<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gala by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047738">The Gala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pointdexters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ellick, F/M, gala - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first work event for Dave and Jay Pointdexter, they were excited to go to this event as a Married couple. When they see Agent Bishop and Agent Torres. They ask a difficult question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pointdexters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/gifts">TheKeyboardNinja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to the Ellick GC on Tumblr. Thank you for creating such an interesting character. Love you guys (also don't hate me there will be a sequel)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gala</p><p>The venue had been rented for weeks. The invitations sent and the email from the director that All staff needed to attend the Gala.  Eleanor Bishop found a dress and painstakingly put on her makeup for the event. Yes, this was a work event. However, apart from her team, she didn’t get along with a lot of people at work.  Most of them had spouses, and children and her introvert-ness flared up the mix in the humiliation at the last formal event she went to. Senior prom was not fun. Her date left by herself, schoolmates nominated her as the prom queen as a joke. She ended up calling her dad and vowing never to be the brunt of the fun again. </p><p>Ellie was wearing a long mermaid dress, it was in an art deco design with a sequence. Ellie bought on a whim, but it made her smile. </p><p>Ellie Bishop finalized her makes a sultry smoky eye with a dark lip. Ellie thought if her dress didn’t cost almost 300.00 dollars, she would look like a vampire.  Ellie finished the long side, french braid that was chunky and wispy, and looked elegant at the same time. Ellie took one more glance in the mirror and thought she looked like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality. </p><p>Ellie sighed and heard a honk from outside her apartment, and she grabbed her wrap purple taffeta, with silver threading and her clutch, which held her phone, lipstick, wallet, badge, and a 9mm Glock. Just a precaution. </p><p>Jack, Kasie, picked her up, and when they arrived, Ellie felt all the anxieties bubble up in her stomach. At least the hotel ballroom was beautifully decorated with twinkling lights, star lamps, and flowers. If Ellie was considering getting married again, she would look into the wedding package.</p><p>Ellie saw her team and decided to hold off on heading to her seat. </p><p>“Agent Bishop!!!” called from the corner of the room. Ellie turned and noticed her coworker Dave. Dave filled out the incident reports for her team. Ellie knew that wasn’t an easy job with all the incidents over the years. Each and every episode required then an interview with each team member listed on the report. Ellie connected with Dave at another one of these events.</p><p>“Hello.” Ellie smiled and walked over to where Dave was standing. “How are you, Dave?” </p><p>Dave smiled. “I’m doing very well. Agent Bishop. Did you know I got married?” </p><p>Ellie’s smiled brightened. “I hadn’t heard that. Congratulations. Is your spouse here tonight I would love to meet them?” </p><p>“Yes, this is our first work event as a Married couple. We were very excited to attend. Right this way, Agent Bishop,” Dave said as he led Ellie to their table.<br/>
“Dave, you know you can call me Ellie,” Ellie commented. </p><p>“Right, Ellie. I keep forgetting.” Dave said. </p><p>Dave leads Ellie over to a man, who was bald and wore glasses, however, he had a friendly disposition. </p><p>Dave introduced “Ellie Bishop, my husband Jay, Jay, this is Agent Ellie Bishop. She works with Gibbs. However, She is also a fan of the cowboys and makes the best apple pie this side of the Mississippi. “</p><p>Jay stood and gave a friendly handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Bishop. I’ve heard a lot about Team Gibbs. You guys are a crazy bunch. No Offense. I was wondering if you had the recipe for the muffins you gave Dave for Admins day. We are having some friends over next weekend and would love to recreate them for brunch.”</p><p>Ellie laughed and promised to email the recipe. </p><p>A waitress came by with champagne. Ellie took one.  </p><p>Jay glanced at his husband and winked. He watches the gorgeous blonde who Jay knew that she was an excellent agent; however, in this setting, she seemed very nervous. </p><p>“So tell me what do you do, Jay,” Ellie asked as the band started to play.  Couples began dancing, and Ellie felt a familiar ache. She didn’t have anyone to dance with. </p><p>Jay smiled at the blonde as he watches her flinch as the music came on. </p><p>“I’m a pediatrician,” Jay responded, Dave, stood near and listened as his husband explained his job. They had only been married for 6 months. However, they had known each other for years. He never got tired of listening to Jay describe his job. Ellie listened aptly to Jay as he described his career. Dave sipped his champagne and glanced around the ballroom. He noticed Agent Torres glancing around the hall. Agent Torres, a nice guy, however, loved to tackle suspects, and he was rivaling DiNozzo’s record. However, Gibbs liked him and vouched for him. Even last week, Gibbs said because Agent Torres tackled someone, nobody got hurt. Agent Torres finally saw the person who he was looking for and smirked. Agent Torres walked with purpose over to Dave and his Husband.</p><p>Dave knew that something was happening between Agent Bishop and Torres. He had heard the rumors. Seen the reports.Especially about the one the car. Agent Torres stopped close as he observed Ellie in her beautiful dress. Agent Torres seemed stunned. Ellie was laughing, and the twinkling lights gently caught the highlighter on her cheeks and gave her a gentle glow. Ellie turned and locked eyes with Agent Torres, and her smile got bigger. Agent Torres seemed to wake from his stupor and returned the smile. Agent Torres grabbed another couple of champagne glasses and smoothly replaced her empty glass while all while whispering into her ear. Ellie blushed and said something back in response. Agent Torres preened. </p><p>Dave walked back and stood by Jay. </p><p>“Nick, have you met Jay, Dave’s husband?” Ellie asked the other Agent. </p><p>Nick stuck out his hand and said, “Yo, Man. It’s a pleasure. It is nice to work with Dave. I’m Nick Torres”</p><p>“Special Agent Torres, I’ve heard of you,” Jay responded with a wiley smile. </p><p>Nick Preened again and responded, “I hope they all good things.” Dave choked on his champagne, knowing full well that Agent Torres was always at the top of his complaint list. Jay turned to look at his mate, making sure that he was okay.</p><p>Once Jay determined that his mate would not drown from champagne. Jay turned back to the agents in front of you. </p><p>“So how long have you guys been together?” Jay asked the two agents. Both Ellie and Nick blushed and did a double-take both toward each other, then back to Jay. “As a couple?”</p><p>Ellie bit her lip, and Nick rubbed his neck. Both sheepishly avoided the other’s gaze. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. From what I heard, I assumed that you were together.” Jay covered quickly.</p><p>Nick responded, “No, she is not my type.” </p><p>Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes at his harsh tone. She swallowed, and Jay seemed to notice, his heart broke at the woman in front of him. “It was really nice to meet you, Jay. I’ll make sure to get that recipe to Dave on Monday.” Ellie made her way across the dance floor as if she was running away. Nick watched her go with a haunted look in his eyes.</p><p>Nick turned and also made his goodbye, promising Dave he would buy him a scotch for the next incident report. Quickly chasing after the blonde.</p><p>Dave questioned his mate, “What was up with that? I thought we were having fun.” </p><p>Jay responded, “They needed a push. Besides, you want to win the pool right.”</p><p>Ellie sat in the hotel bar and ordered a martini. However, she didn’t drink it.  She dabbed her eyes.<br/>
Nick entered the bar, and his heart sank as he watches the beautiful blonde. His words that he had become habit hurt his partner.</p><p>“Ellie?” Nick asked quietly, sitting next to her.</p><p>Ellie brushed away the remnants of the tears, and Nick watched her reconstruct her wall. </p><p>“We should probably have that conversation?” Nick started. </p><p>“What conversation? That everyone thinks we are a couple. Pretty silly since I’m not even your type. We are completely different people!!!” Ellie mentioned.</p><p>“You know I didn’t mean that?” Nick responded. </p><p>“Yeah, Nick. What do you mean? You never say what you mean. Everything is a joke to you. I’m tired of waiting and hoping that you would feel a sliver of what I feel for you. I keep hoping that sometime you will be brave enough to tell me how you feel. Because I am tired of waiting.” Ellie snapped. </p><p>Ellie got up and stormed out of the bar as Nick felt the familiar feeling of uncertainty. When Ellie kissed him that one case, when she left the bullpen after the Boyd incident, even when she felt sad about the tater tot thing. He was unsure if taking the step would be worth it. How to choose the level forward would change everything. All of these caused Nick to feel like he was teetering on edge. Nick sat and sipped the martini as the music swelled again. Nick knew that he needed to make a decision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>